The present disclosure relates to a process for manufacturing a turbine engine component from gamma titanium aluminide.
Turbine components, such as turbine vanes, are typically produced from nickel alloys which possess a high density. Clusters of such components as vanes based on the high density causes the overall weight of the assembly to be high. The high weight applies a load to the case causing even more mass to be added to the case and surrounding structure increasing the system weight and performance debits.
Producing turbine components from lighter weight material is desirable.